kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ma Boss Shiyu
Pictures To our fellow user Ma Boss Shiyu, I have sent this note about the picture you uploaded on your page. Even though we, the admins, are fine with users uploading their own pics, please keep the pictures within the range of decent. One admin does not wish for eroticism to spread, so not perverted pics, even on your own user page. Any other pictures, except for maybe over-bloody pics, are fine on your pic. Just don't post any TWGOK-unrelated pics on any of the wiki articles and such. Thank you . GreenMoriyama 20:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing.... Hello again, Ma Boss.... I would like to tell you that goddesses are not really part of Maijima. Unless they originate from their, which they don't, then it's fine to cateogrize. But here, that is not true at all. Please be careful with the knowledge you have there.....I may need to watch over you so you won't slip up anywhere.... GreenMoriyama 05:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Make sure to use the four "~"s or else I won't know who sent that message.... GreenMoriyama 07:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Glad to hear you say that!! May you contribute well t this wiki!!! GreenMoriyama 08:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Do not create episodes, anyways, that's not the way i create them. Check all of the previous episodes how i do create them. The episode pages are special task, and i already gave the task to someone else, so please stay out of it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ma Boss....please don't cause anymore trouble....if you commit anymore acts that would make any f us admins unhappy or unsettled, or anything against the rules, we might as well ban you for a short period of time. Take this note as a warning: anything that is supposedly new (such as latest chapters or episodes), the music section and the episode section are all in supervision of the admins. If there are any pages not created for these sections, do not, I repeat, do not do anything unless you have asked and received permission to do so. Again, we might have to ban you for a week, so take this warning carefully. GreenMoriyama 05:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: I get it If you wish to find something to do, I would say you can continue with your quotes and trivia. Those are proving to be nice. Ask the other two admins if you wish to help with any other pages. GreenMoriyama 06:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Something that you can take care of I see you are very enthusiastic about working around here. Let me point you in the right direction.. Why dont you take care of any missing Chapter Summaries ? There is a whole Bunch that needs to be looked at.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) before you upload an image Hey, Before you upload an image please make sure of these three rules to ensure quality of the wiki 1. No text must be in the image. (any text boxes in the image should be erased) 2. Image must be in .png format 3. Name of the image should not be cryptic.. (eg. djfsdjfpsdjpfjpsd.png is not a vaild name for our images) You see if you do not follow these rules.. we will have to re-upload the images while that is easy it is still a pain in the ass.. So I hope you will follow these from now on ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Song trivias.... I understand that you love trivias, but not trying to step on your tail, but please don't do this in the music section. I'm providing accurate trivias where needed for this section.......originally these pages were locked so this wouldn't happen, but i opened them bbecause of a request...GreenMoriyama 06:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spelling American is what I use....how about you? GreenMoriyama 16:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post.. Hey, I apologize for deleting the Post about Wakaki Takami's email address. But it was a violation of the Author's Privacy.Your heart was in the right place but all I ask you is how would you feel if your email address was found ona website and people started Spamming your email inbox with Nigerian Scams ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Regarding "Silhoutte Romance"... I appreciate the help with the images, but if I have not explained before, either in the rules or directly, the most recent chapters should be hands free from anyone else than Bharat and myself, especially the images. We originally put up protection to prevent such things, but Bharat felt it would give off a unwelcoming feeling to new contributors. I won't count this against you, but please take this as a warning. GreenMoriyama (talk) 00:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mercury Seems about right.. and this is anyway just speculating, if it were me I would just remove both the trivia points to not cause confusion or flame wars.. BTW.. how good is your skills in the Wiki's typing syntax? Cause I was wondering if you would be interested in working on some extra stuff. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 10:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Volumes&Chapters Volumes are not part of the chapter category.... GreenMoriyama (talk) 02:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Glad you understand...GreenMoriyama (talk) 02:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goddess Sorry about that, I got a little confused about that. Thank for fixing my mistakes. :D TNT82 16:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Just as a note.... I see that you made a nice summary in Apollo's article about the current chapter. the info is not at fault, but please refrain from putting such a detailed description, before the chapter summary page itself does not have such information available....this is no warning of any kind and won't mark against you, but more of a lesson of "common sense" that might help prevent spoiling readers....maybe.... GreenMoriyama (talk) 04:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Good to hear. thank you for your cooperation. GreenMoriyama (talk) 05:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)